Dinner
by biochemist
Summary: ReiKai After a small accident in the kitchen, Kai is stuck attempting to make dinner for Rei and himself.


Ok... I went to get something to drink out of my fridge and an apple fell out onto my foot... what an apple was doing on the top shelf of my fridge, (and not in the "air tight fruit compartment") I'll never know.   
  
However, I do know that the freakish falling fruit caused me, in some odd way, to come up with an idea for a new Rei/Kai ficcy. No, the apple will not be present in this fic, due to the fact that it is now residing in my garbage can.   
  
Disclaimer: -cries- I don't own Beyblade... or Rei... or Kai... ;-;  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rei walked into the kitchen, muttering something under his breath about Kai having a double-sided coin. How else would he have won the nightly dinner coin toss four times in a row? Now Rei was stuck making dinner, yet again, while Kai lounged around in the living room.  
  
As he wandered around, picking random items out of cabinets, Rei began to cheer up. Soon he was dancing around, singing a song he had obviously come up with himself.  
  
"Who's makin' dinner? Rei's makin' dinner! Who's makin' dinner? Rei's makin' dinner!" Rei chanted in a happy tone, waving his butt around in the air to accompany his music.  
  
Obviously too involved with his dancing, Rei neglected to notice the pan on the edge of the counter, teetering dangerously. As he did one final spin, the pan flopped off of the counter... onto Rei's foot.  
  
Hearing a cry of pain erupt from the kitchen, Kai ran in to see what was going on.  
  
"What the --" Kai looked down to see Rei on the ground, rocking back and forth, clutching his foot.   
  
"The pan fell on my foot," Rei stated. Kai squatted next to him, leaning in to examine the injury. Rei grimaced when Kai touched a quickly forming bruise.   
  
"I think all your toes and the upper part of your foot are going to be bruised. I'll bring you into the living room and then get some ice," Kai said firmly, grabbing Rei and pulling him up.  
  
"But... what about dinner?" Rei questioned. Kai glanced back at the stove and sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll make it tonight," he replied.   
  
Once he had settled Rei on the couch, with ice on his foot, Kai walked cautiously into the kitchen.   
  
He had a reason for using the double-sided coin. He wasn't afraid of the kitchen or the stove. Kai simply couldn't cook.   
  
As he stood near the stove, tying an apron on, Kai thought back to the last time he had attempted to cook.   
  
It was about three years ago, before he had become a member of the Bladebreakers. Hungry and out of cash, Kai had decided to cook a simple can of beans. All I have to do is warm it, he had told himself. Two hours and five firemen later, Kai swore to himself he would never cook again.  
  
And now, here he was, staring down at a stove. He sighed to himself and looked around at the stuff Rei had taken out before the pan accident.  
  
Seasoning bottles littered the counter and a bag of rice sat near the sink. Kai looked at these things questioningly before going back to the living room to ask Rei what he had planned to make.  
  
"Oh, I was going to make a Chinese dish... you wouldn't know how to make it. Just make whatever you want, I'll eat anything," Rei said, grinning at Kai's frilly white apron. Kai noticed this and quickly retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Once again, Kai found himself looking around the kitchen. Something simple, preferably microwavable, was what he was looking for. After searching the cabinets twice, all Kai could find that fit his criteria was microwave popcorn and instant cheesecake, which didn't even involve cooking... just an hour in the fridge.   
  
Looking between the two boxes in his hand, Kai opted for the cheesecake and tossed the popcorn back into the cabinet.  
  
Hearing an electric mixer from the kitchen, Rei hopped up onto his one good foot and hobbled his way into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching as a cloud of cheesecake dust formed around Kai.   
  
"You know, you may want to use a bigger bowl for that." Kai turned sharply at Rei's words, catching himself in the cord of the mixer and bringing it, and the bowl of unfinished mix, down with him.  
  
Rei stood over him, laughing. Kai was covered in half finished cheesecake mix and had an agitated look on his face.   
  
"Why were you up? You shouldn't be on your foot... it's hurt," Kai growled. Rei merely chuckled and leaned over, holding onto the counter for support, to help Kai up. Kai reluctantly took his hand and stood up.   
  
He glanced down at himself, glad he had put on the apron after all. It had caught most of the mess, though some had managed to slip past it onto his clothes.   
  
"You know, I think we should just order something tonight," Rei said, smiling at Kai.   
  
Kai nodded in agreement. Seeing as how they had both been flubs in the kitchen that night, ordering out seemed to be the best option.   
  
The two made their way to the living room, yet again. Rei sat on the couch with his foot propped up on the coffee table. Kai, after having removed the apron and changed clothes, sat next to Rei on the sofa.  
  
"So... what do you want to order?" Kai asked, looking at the phone in Rei's hand.  
  
Rei looked up to answer but just grinned when he saw Kai's face. The boy had taken off the apron and changed his clothes, but had obviously neglected to look at his face. Kai had two long streaks of cheesecake mix along one cheek and a thin coat of the dust was in part of his hair.  
  
"What are you smirking about?"   
  
Instead of answering, Rei leaned forward and licked the mix off of his cheek.   
  
"You didn't wash your face off, did you?" he questioned, smiling at the confused look on Kai's face. Before he had a chance to answer, Rei leaned forward and kissed Kai.   
  
As Kai returned the kiss, he thought to himself... 'Looks like we won't be having dinner tonight.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Liked it? Review please! I love feedback!! ^_^ 


End file.
